Wave driven power generators are well known and have been in use for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,287 of Neville, discloses a wave driven power generator wherein two one-way clutches on a power output shaft are driven through two oppositely driven power trains driven by a lever arm oscillated by a float raised by waves and lowered by gravity. In an alternate embodiment, a plurality of float oscillated lever arms are spaced apart a fraction of a wave length and drive pairs of one-way clutches on a power output shaft which drives a positive displacement pump. Another embodiment includes a paddle wheel carried by a lever arm oscillated by a float raised and lowered relatively rapidly by waves and relatively slowly by tide, a power output shaft driven unidirectionally by oppositely driven power trains through two one-way clutches, and a current driven paddle wheel carried by the arm and driving the shaft through two additional one-way clutches.
A further example of equipment to extract ocean wave power is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,826. As disclosed therein a system for harnessing the energy of ocean waves to produce useful energy like electricity is disclosed wherein a power generating apparatus is attached to a support structure located out of the water and on dry land. The support structure comprises a mechanical boom disposed on a base located on the shore and a moveable mounting structure provided with a plurality of hydraulic cylinders such that the power generating apparatus may be moved in all directions and placed in position in the water flow optimal for the generation of power. The power generating apparatus comprises a selectively moveable turbine unit coupled to either a power generating mechanism, such as a generator, or pumping mechanism such that the rotation of the turbine unit due to the impact of the ocean waves can be converted into useful energy. Also disclosed are means for restricting and preventing lateral sliding of a wide belt as it moves over a tank or over a two section straight conveyor having rotating drums, the wide belt and either a tank or conveyor comprising two different embodiments of the invention are disclosed therein.
A still further example of a floating platform harvesting sea wave energy for electric power generation is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,363 of Gomez. As disclosed therein, a floating platform harvesting sea wave energy comprises a helix or a turbine arranged at the bottom of a containment tube on a horizontal plane and devices to maintain the platform on the valley of the waves when the tide rises the sea level.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,456,512 of Nadel, discloses a portable sea-powered electrolysis generator. As disclosed, the portable sea-powered electrolysis generator is an apparatus that continually and conveniently harnesses the energy emanating from sea-wave motion in order to propagate hydrogen to be stored for use as a clean, practical and reusable energy source through the process of electrolysis. The motion of waves is used to power a generator that supplies power to water to, through electrolysis, produce hydrogen.
Notwithstanding the above it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved electrical powered generating system for generating electrical energy in response to the wave motion in a body of water. There should be a demand for such system in accordance with the present invention because such systems include a number of advantages over the prior art such as a self-positioning fuselage that moves up and down as the tide comes in and goes out and automatically positions itself with respect to the direction of wind and wave movement. Further, it is believed that the system in accordance with the present invention can be manufactured and sold at a competitive cost, is relatively durable and will produce clean energy without harm to the environment.